


Opia

by BlacckDiamond



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loss, Love, Love Triangles, Smut, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacckDiamond/pseuds/BlacckDiamond
Summary: Honestly, I just rewatched AOT and I just need more of the one and only Erwin Smith.To sum the whole story up, it's basically about a reader who lives in the underground city, doing anything to survive.Actually, she has been doing that for all her life - which hasn't been the brightest.However, that changes when she needs to make a decision and joins the Survey Corps.She quickly finds herself in a love/ lust triangle with Mike Zacharias and Erwin Smith.There is just something about the reader that the latter can't ignore, is it the fact that she's an enigma or that she's a though nut to crack.The story will have a lot of smut, action, angst and there will be some TWs throughout the whole story.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> flashbacks are in cursive! :)

You let out a long sigh as you entered the pub that you'd always visit after a long day of work - more like after a long night of work.

"(Y/N), I see you're done for today?" A familiar voice called out.

It was Jason who was standing behind the counter - already pouring you a glass of the hard liquor that you craved so much.

You gave him a short nod as you flopped down onto your usual seat, "Yeah, although it took longer than expected."

"This one's on the house," He said as he placed the glass in front of you.

"I appreciate it," You replied as you brought the beverage up to your mouth, feeling the cold glass against your lips as Jason spoke up once again.

"(Y/N), you should be careful," He looked at you with a worried expression, "There are a lot more down here from the military police."

"And," You looked at him with an unphased expression, "Nothing I couldn't get done with."

"Just saying," He sighed at your stubbornness, but then again, who is he to say anything.

As you were sipping on your liquor, your mind replayed the happenings from a couple of weeks ago.

_You propelled through the air, effortlessly outdistancing the military police as you were once again their main subject. This wasn't the first time, as it was a frequent occurrence._

_"Osamu, take the usual route," You shouted over, "I'll lead them on and get rid of them."_

_"Understood," He confirmed as he gave you a short nod before taking off._

_As you flew through the air, you wondered if you should stop to steal their ODM gear to replace yours. However, you decided that you'd have to leave that for another time as there were more of them than usual._

_You took a shortcut, jumping into one of the abandoned houses, making sure that the idiots from the military police didn't see you._

_You let out a sigh as you tried to catch your breath, wondering if Osamu made it back to your hiding spot. After a while, you decided to head towards there, hiding your ODM gear under your black cape._

_You've noted that there was no military police in sight, guessing that they must've left after their poor attempt to catch you._

_It was starting to get colder as you walked through the dark and moist streets. Every so often, you'd mumble under your breath as you cursed the weather._

_"(Y/N)," You've heard your name from behind, turning around. You noticed Osamu, who was closing the distance between the two of you._

_The two of you were surrounded by silence before you couldn't handle it, and you both started to chuckle._

_"How many times have they tried to catch up to us already?" Osamu laughed._

_"Way too many times," You replied sarcastically, "I wonder if there are actually some capable people in the military."_

There's definitely no way that the military police could have a chance in catching you, knowing that your lips tugged into a smile. 

You didn't know that there are capable people, in fact, and you'd get to know them very soon. 


	2. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Military Police turns to the Survey Corps, requesting their help in capturing the reader and her accomplices.  
> Something about the way they describe the reader sparks something inside of Erwin, he's looking forward to this mission.
> 
> The light haired male is already planning on making you a part of the Survey Corps, hoping that you'd be as good of an addition as Levi. However, once the mission took place and you had to decide between the Survey Corps and getting arrested, you didn't hesitate to choose the latter.
> 
> "I'm sure this wasn't the last time."
> 
> The last words you said to him as you were brought away, were still buzzing around his head, but he'd find out the meaning behind that sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to mention this, but the timeline is changed up HEAVILY.  
> It's been about 2 years ago when Levi was captured and in this fic, Shadis is still the Commander of the Survey Corps.

It was early in the morning when Erwin Smith entered the commander's office, noting that there were already multiple people there. 

"Ah, Erwin," Commander Shadis greeted the blonde-haired male. 

"Good morning, Commander," He nodded his head before greeting the other people.

"Erwin, the military police has requested our help," The commander informed him, "The target is a small criminal organization based in the underground city."

"They are using stolen ODM gear," the Military Police Officer said, "Since you've had successfully captured underground members in the past, we thought that you could help us with this situation."

Erwin knew right away that he was talking about Levi and his fallen companions. He wondered if it would be someone with similar skills, which would be a huge benefit for the survey corps since they can always use more soldiers. 

"Well, we will surely provide you with a team that will support you," Commande Shadis assured him, "Erwin, please plan the arrest in detail and inform your team accordingly."

"Yes, Commander," He agreed, leading the Military Police to a separate room to discuss it further.

The small group was sitting at a table, handing the documents over to Erwin, whose eyes flew over the paper, memorizing the details.

"This organization consists of 10 people," The first officer spoke up, "Well, at least according to our information."

"However, there are two key members," The other officer stated, "Those are our main targets since they're causing the most trouble."

Erwin was nodding as he listened to the latter's information, "Is there anything you can tell me about them?"

"The duo consists of a young woman and men," The first one recalled, "The skills that they have with the ODM gear seems as if they have been to the training corps."

"Indeed," The other confirmed, "Somehow, they are always a step ahead of us."

"I understand," Erwin nodded, "I'm sure we'll be able to capture them if we work together."

"There's one more thing to mention," One of the officers said, "While the young man is more on the non-violent side, the woman seems to not care about doing what's needed to get out of such a situation."

"Alright, that's good to know," Erwin said. 

The way the military police described you seemed to spark his interest, wondering if they're just going overboard or if you're really that hard to catch. 

It's been one week since the military police's failed attempt, and you were walking down the street with Osamu.

Today the weekly rations would be delivered, and you were getting in position to strike. However, as you were on your way, you've noticed fewer officers from the military police.

You were on high alert as you noticed a second cart, which you've never seen before, "Hey Osamu, they're planning something."

"Yeah, they must think we're oblivious," He said, "Should we still go ahead with our plan?"

"Of course," You replied with an amused expression, "A challenge will make this more fun."

"Should we change something about our plan?" He asked, wondering why you don't seem to be bothered by it at all. 

"Actually, yes, there is one thing," You tried to come up with a new escape route, "Did you memorize the new route that I showed you a couple of days ago?"

"Of course I did," he confirmed, "Should we take that one?"

"Yes, make sure to stop at the abandoned building," You explained, "If you go down to the first floor, there's a hiding spot right under the staircase."

"Alright, understood," He gave you an assuring nod. 

You two were surrounded by silence as you waited for the carriage to stop. You take a last look around you, wondering what the military police were trying to do. Once the cart came to a stop, the two of you took off full speed.

Both of you grabbed a bag, intersecting as you flew off with your ODM gear. As you moved south to drop off the two bags, you've noted that the military police were already on your tail. However, you could drop off the heavy bags before they could catch up with you. 

"(Y/N), they are more this time," Osamu alerted you, "Should we go with the plan?"

You gave him a quick nod, "Be careful. They seem to be better with their gear."

Just as you warned him, you felt a gust of wind as someone passed you before quickly landing on a building and taking off right towards you.

"Osamu split up," You shouted before you quickly retracted the grapple hooks of your ODM gear and letting yourself fall to dodge his attack - just in time. 

You aimed at the highest building around, activating the gas machine and flying as high up as you could. The male was still right behind you, smirking to yourself as you were thrilled by his skills. 

However, even if you enjoyed this, you had to keep in mind that you have to escape. That's why you aimed your gear at a higher building, swinging around it while you grabbed the dagger that was attached to your right hip.

Once you were facing him, you let go of our dagger, watching as it flew through the air. To your surprise, he was quick enough to get out of the way, which you did not expect.

He used this to his advantage, leaping at you, he smashed you right against a roof. Soon enough, you found yourself pressed against the ground, feeling his knee pushed against your lower back. There was no way you could get his weight off of you.

"You know, the military police told me that you were quite a challenge for them," He sounded amused as he put the handcuffs around your wrists, "But I have to disagree."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," You retorted.

A couple of moments later, a second man landed on the roof, calling out to the male who captured you, "Erwin, they were able to catch the others."

"Perfect, let's bring them to the meeting point," Erwin informed him before swiftly lifting you up by the handcuffs, "Come on."

You did as he said without contradiction, which confused him since he was told that you wouldn't give up without a fight.

However, he brushed it off as he was leading you towards their meeting point. Once you've arrived, your eyes fell on Osamu, who was on his knees, who seemed to be nervous.

Your accomplices were right behind him, trying to get themselves out of this situation. 

Erwin brought you over to the others, telling you to get down like the others, which you did. He looked at all of you before he spoke up, "My name's Erwin Smith, and I'm part of the Survey Corps."

"Since you seem to be skilled regarding the ODM gear, I'd like to offer you a deal," He said, "You can decide whether you get arrested or if you want to join the survey corps."

You glanced over to Osamu, who mouthed "second option" to you, which you ignored.

"I'd rather get arrested," You stated.

Erwin raised a brow at you, "Are you sure of the consequences?"

"Obviously, I'm not dumb," You retorted as Osamu looked at you in shock.

"Uhm, (Y/N)," Osamu called out, "Are you sure about this?"

Before Erwin could speak up, you cut him off, "Just trust me, Osamu."

"Alright," He nodded at you as he agreed.

"Well, that means that we take over from now on," One of the Military Police Officers said.

They quickly thanked the survey corps for their support before getting you and bringing you to the cart. As you walked past Erwin Smith, you couldn't help yourself but let out a remark, "I'm sure this wasn't the last time."

He furrowed his brows, wondering what you meant with that. He was looking at your retreating form before getting ready to leave.


	3. Not as expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wouldn't be a badass if she wouldn't try to get out of this situation.   
> Erwin will get a new challenge, which he's looking forward to even if he doesn't know it yet.

The officers brought you to the carriage, letting you inside and commanding you to sit down. They closed the carriage's door from the outside as they still had to pack up all of their stuff. 

"We don't have a lot of time, so listen to me," You started, trying not to talk too loud, "Once the officer comes back, I'll attack him and we'll run."

Osamu looked at you with a bewildered face, wondering when you came up with that plan.

"We don't have our ODM-gear on us, so we'll have to move smart," You explained further, "This time, we won't split up. We'll try to hide nearby because we won't be able to outrun them without our gear."

"O-okay," Osamu nodded his head, hoping that your plan will work out. Well, it always has up until now, so he does not doubt it. 

You gave him a reassuring smile before you leaned back, waiting for the officers to come back into the cart. Only a couple of moments later, one of them got in, leaving the cart's door unlocked - just as expected.

You unobtrusively placed your cuffed hands under your butt, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Once the officer let out a sigh and leaned back, you let out a short, "now!"

You put your whole weight onto your hands, lifting your upper body from the seat and swinging your legs forward, not failing to hit the officer right in the head. Right after the kick, you brought your cuffed wrists to the front of your body. 

To your advantage, you even managed to knock him out. Obviously you had to use that to your advantage.

"Wait, Osamu, he's knocked out," You said, "Let's get the keys."

It didn't take long for you to find the handcuffs' keys as they were attached to his belt. At first, you freed Osamu before he unlocked your handcuffs.

"(Y/N), let's go," He said in a hurried voice.

"Wait, give me a second," You mumbled as you were handcuffing the officer.

"Alright, let's go," You said before hopping out of the carriage.

Luck seemed to be on your side as all of the carriages were closed ones, which means that no one really saw that you've escaped. The cart behind you was pretty far away, so the coachman didn't notice either. 

The two of you rushed towards the city, knowing that you would be able to hide once you made it there. You also had the advantage of knowing the city like the back of your hand, unlike the military people.

A good amount of time has passed, and they still didn't seem to have noticed. That's why you decided to just walk home instead of hiding.

"(Y/N), that was a great plan," Osamu commented, "How did you come up with it so quickly?"

"I knew I had to come up with another option once I saw how skilled that goldilocks is," You sighed, not happy with the fact that he was able to catch you that quickly.

Even though you enjoyed the thrill of it, you didn't want to get caught again. You were pondering whether you should take a step back and wait for the situation to cool off. 

Meanwhile, Erwin and the rest of his team were in their carriage, making their way back to the survey corps headquarters. Mike was watching Erwin, who was seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Mike cleared his throat, trying to get his attention, "What are you thinking about, Erwin?"

"I just wondered why the military police were unable to catch her," He stated, "She seems quite like the opposite of what they described her as."

"Yeah, wasn't hard to catch any of them," Mike replied, "But they're really good with the ODM-gear. It would've been good to have them join the survey corps."

Erwin was nodding in agreement, "Definitely, but they choose to get arrested instead."

There was a brief moment of silence before Mike spoke up, "What did she tell you when she walked past you?"

Erwin furrowed his brows, replaying the scene in his head, "I'm sure this wasn't the last time."

Mike chuckled, "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

The same evening Erwin was called to the commander's office, thinking that he wanted to know more details about the capture. However, when he entered, he immediately noticed the unsatisfied look on the commander's face.

"Commander, you wanted to talk to me," Erwin stated while he took a seat in front of the latter's desk.

"Yes, I just received the message that two of the suspects you've caught today were able to escape," Shadis started, "The only one left in that carriage was a handcuffed officer, who got knocked out before the two got away."

"I see, that is unfortunate," Erwin mumbled, now understanding what she meant.

Shadis looked at Erwin, wanting to know more about the two criminals. "How would you judge their skills regarding the ODM-gear? Would it be of advantage to recruit them?"

"Yes, they definitely know what they're doing," Erwin explained, "I think they would be useful."

"However, they preferred to get arrested instead of accepting the offer," Erwin said. 

"I see," Shadis mumbled as he was in his thoughts, "Well, in agreement with the military police, we decided that we'll take over from now on."

"I'll leave this to you, Erwin," Shadis added before waving the blonde male off. 

As Erwin was headed to his quarters, he was already making plans on how to capture you. Without noticing his lips tugged into a smirk as he was thinking about you.  
There was just something about you, and he'll find out what it is sooner or later, because he knew that he would be able to catch you.


End file.
